Dragon Age
by CrystalLovesVicFuentes
Summary: The tale of the elf.
1. Chapter 1

She was a simple girl. Four years old, raised too fast, she didn't act her age yet at times she did; she was innocent, kind, hyperactive. Everything was normal, she was Elven, and a skilled mage for her age. She sparred with her father occasionally, when neither of them were busy with the crops. All was fine until people who despised the Elves arrived at her door, with torches in hand. Five men stood outside they shouted their curses at the Elven occupants. Crystal heard one of them shout "Get out of Redcliffe! Go to the alienage!"

"Crystal, you must go." said her father, sweetly.

"What about you?"

"You must go find a guard in the town. I'll be fine. Go through the back door."

"Father, no-"

"Go." said he gravely.

She nodded, her short cropped hair flopped as she did so.

"Get out Elf. I would like to beat you before I burn you."

To save his daughter, he went outside to confront the goons. Crystal ran as fast as she could to Redcliffe, her house laid just outside of Redcliffe. She crossed a small bridge and continued to run into town, she ran into a guard.

"Kid, it's late-"

"My daddy needs help! He needs help, he needs help!" She cried frantically.

She led the guard to her home, he seen the goons and tackled one, a few more guards from the town heard the commotion and followed, they too tackled some thugs. She seen two men toss her father in the fire. Those two men escaped. She tried to run into her house to get her father and try to help him, but a guard caught her. She was kicking and screaming. He tried to calm her. He set her down and knelt next to her. "It'll be fine child." he offered his hand. She only stayed silent and walked with them to the castle to see what the Arl decides their fates will be. The room in which she entered was huge, it made each piece of furniture seem insignificant. But Arl Eamon sat up tall and intimidating on his high chair. The trial went on but Crystal paid no attention to any of it. She was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Your name child?" Asked Eamon.

"Crystal Shiï, my lord."

"Do you have any family?"

"No, my lord." she shook her head.

"Would you like to live here, and serve as a stable hand?"

She nodded. She had no choice, it was that or the streets. The guards led her to the stables, it reeked, but she thought it was better than nothing. She would get used to it eventually, she was sure of it. She seen a ladder leading to a platform. An eerie light was coming form the platform. Curiosity took control and she went up the ladder to see what was causing the light to appear. She ran into a boy with blond brown hair holding a candle, he was half asleep, his eyes were almost closed.

"Who are you?" he asked, oblivious of her red, watery eyes.

"C-Crystal Sh-Shiï." she managed to sob.

He was fully awake. He didn't know why she was crying, but her hugged her as if he were a close friend.

"Are you okay?"

"N-not really."

"Uh, well, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head, eyes on the floor, vision blurry.

He backed out of the hug and took a step back. He didn't know how to react in that situation.

"My name is Alistair. Are you a new stable hand?"

She nodded. Her crying almost stopped, but not quite.

"Would you like the top, or bottom?" He asked illuminating the bunk with his candle.

Without answering, she laid down on the bottom mattress.

"Goodnight Crystal." said Alistair, turning off the candle.

Crystal felt a tickle on her nose. With a callused hand, she slapped her hand onto her face. Her face was covered in flour. She knew who had pulled that prank. She tried to open her eyes, all she saw was Alistair's head looking down from the top bunk.

"Alistair!" She yelled.

He bolted out of his bed, jumped off of the platform and ran for safety, away form the angry elf. She was six, he was fourteen, he was scared of the elf, he would never admit it though. She would get good hits at him, he never could hit her back as hard as she hit him, so he constantly had bruises, but he didn't mind, she was a great friend. Before her, he didn't talk to anyone but the horses, he was glad to have her.

"Get back here you coward!" she called, flour in her nose.

She heard a thump. She ran to where she heard the sound. She seen Alistair on the ground, with a huge gash on his arm. He grunted at the pain.

"Alistair, are you okay?" she asked panicked.

"Go get someone!" he said.

"You remember what they did last time we got hurt. Just close your eyes, you won't feel a thing."

"What are you- AHHH."

She healed his wound, slowly it closed, a green light surrounded it making it heal.

"You- You are a mage?!"

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think the whole castle heard you!" she hissed.

"Oh right. Well thanks Crystal" he said, red in the face.

She helped him up. He watched Crystal intently as they made their way back to the stables to do their jobs.

"What?" she asked bothered.

"Nothing. It's just that, I've never seen a mage before."

"Alistair, I'm still the same Crystal you've been knowing for years."

"Right, right."

They were stopped by Arl Eamon, Lady Isolde at his side, with a few templars. Crystal was nervous, she didn't dare talk or look at the templars.

"Alistair, I hope you have your things packed." said Eamon solemnly.

Crystal's eyes widened. _Packed for what? Is he leaving? He can't be. He can't!_

"No, but I will pack up right away my lord. Come help me Crystal."

She followed him to his chest of belongings.

"Alistair, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to the Chantry Crystal…"

"What? You are leaving me?" her voice broke at the end of her question.

"Do I want to? No. Do I have to? Yes. I'm sorry. Lady Isolde no longer will tolerate my presence." he said, not making eye contact.

She bit her quivering lip and tackled Alistair with a hug that almost suffocated him. He put an arm around her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I promise you, we will keep in contact. We'll write to each other. And I- I won't ever forget about you, I promise. I will miss you, but I'm not leaving at this moment, so let us enjoy these last few moments."

She nodded and helped him pack. They went outside to meet with the Arl.

He said "Alistair, a word with you in my quarters."

Alistair followed him to his room. Lady Isolde glared at Crystal as they waited for them to come back from the inside of the castle. When they came out, Alistair's eyes were red. He went to Crystal, hugged her tight for the last time. He turned away without a word. She reached for his arm, he looked back at her. She took off her leather bracelet and handed it to him, he smiled and hugged her once more.

"Hey Alistair, promise, you won't lose your funny, don't be sad." she said, smiling as best as she could.

"I won't Crystal." he promised and walked with the templars to the cart, to start his new life, and left Crystal to hers.

She didn't cry, she didn't let herself.

For five years they wrote back and forth to each other, but one day, Crystal's letter didn't come. It became weeks, months. She gave up._ He has more important things to do. He doesn't have time to write to me._ She walked to the town to fish at the docks. It was a peaceful morn. Nothing could have ruined the day, until a templar came to Crystal. He ruined the day.

"Are you Crystal Shiï ma'am?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"By the order of the Chantry, you must be taken to the Circle. You have been reported as an apostate."

The only person that knew was Alistair. _The Bastard._

"How can you tell if one is a mage?"

"We can sense it miss. And I'm sorry, but I must take you to the Circle. You are a mage. You can try to lie and resist, but that will just make things harder for both you and I. If you'd follow me." he said.

"No way!"

"Why must you resist?" the templar placed a cold stone on her forehead, she blacked out.

She sat up with a start, hitting her head on the bunk above her. She looked around to see where she was at. A person jumped off from the top bunk.

"So you are the new apprentice, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Jowan. Welcome to the Circle."

"The Circle? You're kidding." she responded.

"No. Don't you remember your trip here?"

"No. The templar put something on my head and here I am." she said forlornly.

"It's not that bad in here I assure you. Plus I can be a really good friend if you give me the chance to know you, and you take the time to know me."

"I take it you aren't very popular here." she said on the verge of laughter, despite her situation.

"Hey that's not nice. But you are right. I can already tell you don't wish to be friends with me, so I'll just leave you." he said

"No, I'm sorry. I am just so rude sometimes. I didn't really have many friends from where I came from."

"And you came from?"

"Redcliffe. As a stable hand, or, stable boy, as they would say." She had the figure of one and a hair style like one, it hid her ears. Her face didn't look like a boy's but it wasn't gorgeously feminine either.

"Were you alone most of the times?"

"Yeah. I had a friend, but he left. I don't want to think of him right now. So, mind showing me around since I'm stuck here?"

"Sure." He led her to the hallway. "On this floor we have the-"

She didn't hear what he was saying, she was in her own world. She was in disbelief, she had nightmares about the Circle. And there she was. Mages were kept there so they wouldn't cause problems in the outside world. _Alistair, I trusted you. You traitor. I will never be trusting to anyone, they might end up like you. I called you friend. Why would you do this to me?_

"You are very quiet, it seems like I've been talking to myself this whole time" said Jowan laughing, lightening up the mood. "Do you have a family?"

"No. My father died long ago. I've never seen my mother. You?"

"I don't know. I came when I was six. Seven years ago. Both of us have no family…We have that in common, I can tell that we are going to be the best of pals." he said, grinning.

She chuckled._ Not everyone is an Alistair._ She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by books. "Do you read much Jowan?"

"When I have free time, I use it wisely by sleeping. Us apprentices don't have many days off."

"Are you off today?"

"Yes. All the apprentices are off."

"Where are they at?"

"Good question… Wait. All the apprentices are off tomorrow, not today! I'm such a fool. Come, I'm not sure which class you belong to, but if you come with me, I'm sure a senior mage will take you to where you are supposed to be at."

She followed him to a staircase. "There are different classes for the different level mages, I mean apprentices?"

"Yes. I doubt that you will be in the same class as I. no offense."

"How can I not take offense to that?""You are quite young…"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Eight?"

"Eleven."

"Oh. You look quite young for your age. I can never tell with elves."

"Yeah, I guess. You are thirteen, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a feeling I might be in your class."

"We'll see about that." he said with a smirk.

They went inside the classroom, every eye was on them. The students murmured to themselves about the newcomer. Jowan and Crystal sat in the back of the room since there were no more seats available in the front of the room.

"You back there, elf." called the teacher "Do you know where you are supposed to be?"

"No." Crystal replied quietly.

"Come to the front." ordered the mage.

She went up to the front as ordered.

"What is your name, darling?" She asked.

"Crystal Shiï."

"Show me what you can do, Crystal."

"Right now?" she asked quietly, barely audible.

"No on a midsummer's day of the next age at midnight." the teacher replied sardonically. The class laughed at her.

"Oh right." she backed up from the teacher and faced her. The mage put up an arcane shield ready for anything the apprentice could possibly conjure.

She summoned a fireball and hit the teacher's shield. The mage laughed at her. "Is this really all you can do?" the class started to laugh again. Crystal was red in the face. With all her might, she called on a tempest storm. The whole class panicked, running in every direction. Crystal stopped the storm and the teacher went up to her, she was ready to face serious scolding. But the teacher did the opposite.

"Well done. I believe this class is for amateurs, you seem to know how to control stronger spells, you belong two classes higher. Jowan, take her to senior Wynne's class please."

Crystal followed Jowan to the hall. When they were out of the door, he looked to her as if he was going to say something, but he stopped himself.

"I doubt you will be in the same class as I." she mocked him in her best Jowan voice.

He scowled at her. "Whatever Crystal. Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Nowhere. Myself. I taught myself basically. My father taught me until I was four."

"You are really something you know that."

"You are ready for the Harrowing. To complete it, you must enter the Fade and- you are going to see for yourself what you need to do. Are you ready?" asked First Enchanter Irving, with worry wrinkling his already old, tired face.

"Uh, yeah." she replied. It was the middle of the night, the templars had pulled her out of bed, literally. She was a little sleepy, but she knew the significance of the Harrowing, so that woke her up a bit.

"And if you don't complete the task, we strike you down." said Templar commander Gregior , he always hated ever since he seen her five years ago, she sensed it had something to do with her being Elven descent, and a mage.

"My dear, tread carefully. You are ready I know it, just be careful don't make any deals-"

"Irving! She must do this alone." interrupted Gregoir.

Irving nodded, then shook Crystal's rough hand. "Good luck." he said with a fatherly smile.

"Do you know who you are talking to Irving? Luck will play no part in my success." she joked. But on the inside, she was terrified, she had no idea what was in store. The Harrowing is a secret to everybody, it is always kept as a hush-hush matter, all are forbidden to talk freely about it to another who hasn't completed the Harrowing.

"Go to the stone, there is lyrium there, once you touch it, you enter the Fade. If you feel you are ill fit for the trial, you may tell us to perform the tranquility ritual." said Gregoir.

"I'd rather die." with that snap at him, she touched the stone before he could say anything back.

She touched it. A white light blinded her from observing her surroundings. Eventually it died down, she was able to see once again. _Okay, now what do I do? I'm going to take a guess and say this is not going to be easy. I will start by wandering around, hopefully I find the right path to, whatever it is I'm supposed to find. If I need to find something, I don't really know my assignment._ She shrugged and walked on a path to an unknown destination. On the floor, she seen a mouse advancing to her. It turned into a man.

"Who are you?" she said, voice echoing in the vast dimension of the Fade.

"I am an apprentice that never passed the Harrowing, I wasn't ready. They set me up to fail. That's all the templars want. They want us to fail so they could kill us all. If they had the chance, they would kill us all. They set you up to fail also I see."

"What do you mean? I am ready. I have completed all my training. Wait, wait. Why are you in the Fade with me? This is basically my area. Another apprentice wouldn't be trapped in another's area of the Fade unless we are connected. You don't look like a relative or anything like that, so I'm guessing you are something sinister, am I right?"

The man turned into a demon. The man's skin melted off, and left a purple demon, with scaly skin standing in his place.

"You are much more clever than I thought. No one before you has thought of that. I applaud you." She stepped forward to Crystal.

Crystal stood her ground, unmoving.

"Crystal, I know what you want." it said in a sultry voice, it had the figure of a woman with horns curving out of her head.

"No you don't." she simply replied.

"I can give you everything you want. If you just said the word I can give you what you most desire." she was no longer the purple demon, but Jowan. The demon wrapped its arms around Crystal. "We could be together forever Crystal." it said, with Jowan's voice.

Crystal's eyes widened as it spoke, it felt so real._ It's not real. Jowan is in the Circle asleep._

The figure changed to Cullen. "I'll forget about my vows and devotion to the Maker to be with you Crystal. I need you." it said, changing its voice to Cullen's.

"You aren't Cullen, or Jowan. You are-" the figure changed to a man with amber eyes and blond brown hair. She knew who it was._ Alistair._

"I am sorry for turning you in. Don't you want to be happy? Stay here with me. I won't ever leave you." it said.

Crystal waggled out of its grip and struck it with a spell of lightning. It staggered back.

"I tried to make you happy. This could have been much more easier." she said before lunging forward to attack.

Crystal dodged the lunge and hooked the demon with a right hook. It giggled.

"You are weak here Crystal." it stated.

"I believe you are mistaken. Irving knew I was ready. I assure you, I don't fail anyone." Crystal said with a smile, and a cock of her head that made the demon question its chances of success.

"Let's get this over with then." the demon said half heartedly.

The first spell Crystal tried to use was paralysis, but it was no use, the demon was not affected by it. It was too strong. She cursed under her breath. _Everything has a weakness. _She tried to freeze it with winter's grasp. But it was no use, the demon only giggled more manically and louder. Crystal then tried to set the demon aflame. That seemed to work, it screeched in pain, falling back. _Everything has a weakness._. Crystal backed up ready to counter attack the evil spirit. The fiend placed a paralysis spell on Crystal. She couldn't move, stuck in place, she stared at the demon. It placed a hand on Crystal's face tenderly, its nails stroked her hair.

"Give it up. You have lost. You have failed." It let go of Crystal. She fell on her knees.

"You are right. I-I wasn't ready." She said gravely.

The evil being knelt right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I told you." The demon helped her up by offering her hand to Crystal. She took its hand, and set it ablaze.

While she had the element of surprise at her advantage, she conjured more fire spells to injure the spirit further. The demon slumped on the ground as it slowly died. When all of its life force was drained, Crystal was no longer in the Fade.


	2. Chapter 2

She gasped as she woke to the real world. She cracked her knuckles and looked around at the spectators who seemed to be in disbelief. "Is that it?" She asked as if she wasn't fearing for her life just moments before.

First Enchanter Irving said "Crystal… That took ten minutes… I would like to speak to you in my office when you have the time." He made his way to his office. Crystal went to her room to get some sleep. She laid down, and hoped to get some shut eye before morning. But Jowan hopped off of his bed and shook Crystal hysterically.

"Where is the fire?" she grumbled.

"Where were you at? What happened? Did you take the Harrowing? Was it terrible? How do you feel? How was the Harrowing?"

"Harrowing. Now go to sleep."

"It's the morning already Crystal."

"What, but I barely laid down." she opened her eyes and to her surprise, it was indeed the morn.

"Tell me, what is the Harrowing."

"Jowan, you know you are a treasured friend, but I can't tell you… I'm sorry. Let's just say, it was a bit challenging, and you need to use your wits. That's all I'm telling you."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Oh Irving wanted me to wake you. He says he needs to see you." Jowan was slumping, as if that was going to change her mind; however, his attempt on making her cough up some details had failed.

"Ugh, I'm up." she got up, went to her trunk and grabbed a cotton shirt and trousers, she never liked her robes they felt like dresses. She changed behind a screen, and tossed her clothes that she slept in on her bed. _Not the stairs again! Why does Irving want me? What did I do wrong? Hey I'm hungry. I wonder where Jowan is at. The library seems awfully full. Why are they bowing? _

"Congratulations!" said a mage as she passed him. She reddened.

_Praise? ME? Oh wow. This feels good. Oh look, more people. Just smile and nod Crystal. _

Many stairs later…

"There you are my child. I knew you could do it!" exclaimed Irving with the most animation he had ever shown. He enveloped her with a hug that nearly suffocated her.

"Whoa, what is the big deal?" she said confused, as scary as it was, it wasn't a challenging task to complete.

"You have completed the Harrowing in record time. You may be one of the most powerful mages in the Circle."

"Really?"

"Yes, but with that said, the templars are going to keep an even closer eye on you, my dear." he said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Not a surprise. Is that all you needed me for?"

"No, we have a guest. Here is Duncan of the Grey Wardens." he stepped aside for Crystal to see.

He was a middle aged man, with grey hair infused into his mostly black beard. He was tall, as were all humans compared to Crystal.

"Hello." she said to Duncan. He bowed in response.

"I have heard a lot about you Crystal. Irving can't stop raving about you. Your skills are impressive I hear. How do you like the Circle?" he asked.

"It gets kind of boring form time to time, as you can imagine, but overall it isn't bad, I have everything I need. A couple of friends, books, and sparring equipment."

"You spar?"

"On my free time."

"Mages who also have talent with weapons are quite rare to find. Does another mage spar with you?"

"No I spar with a templar." Crystal looked down at the floor, she never liked being the center of attention.

"Very interesting." the warden simply said.

"Crystal, our guest has faced a long journey here, show him to his quarters please dear." said Irving.

"Right away. Duncan if you would follow me." she led him to the guest chambers.

"Thank you miss."

She left him and went to her room, but on the way, she ran into Cullen.

"Oh hey Cullen." she waved to him. He reddened. "How have you been?"

"Fine. You know they chose me to be the one to strike you down if you were to be possessed."

"You wouldn't have, would you?" she asked sadly. She couldn't imagine Cullen being the one who killed her.

"I wouldn't want to, but I would have to have done it…"

"Striking me down would have been unpleasant…But I'm alive, so… I guess that's nice?"

"Yes it is nice, I am glad you are still alive." He started to blush.

"That means we could still have time to be around each other! Maybe I'll even act like I don't see you staring at me in the library."

"I-is it hot in here or- I- need to go- I-" he went past her and left running.

She laughed to herself uncontrollably. She continued to her room and bumped into Jowan.

"Hey watch it Jowan." she said rubbing her shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." he whispered.

_What, your undying love for me? Then we can watch the sunset, you can bring me flowers and-_

"Crystal." he hissed.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about - well, I cant here. Follow me."

She did so. And they were in front of one of the Circle's sisters.

"Crystal, this is Lily. My er girlfriend I told you about."

"You never mentioned her before Jow." she said, hiding the resentment, aggravation, and heartache in her voice._ The elf ends up dying alone with no love or any happiness. What a shocker._

"Oh I haven't? Well, here she is. You know how there are rumors of me being a blood mage flying about? Well they think I'm doing sacred rituals, but I'm really just seeing Lily."

"And?" she said with irritation.

"If there is anyone I could trust, it's you."

"And?" she repeated, temper flaring.

"What's wrong with you, you usually are the one that is eager to help."

"It's nothing." she said absentmindedly.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You don't want to know." she said impatiently.

"I do, tell me."

"Well first of all, I never heard of Lily until now, and this angers me cause I thought we were close, and had you told me about Lily I might have stopped my feelings from growing on you, I feel like I like you more than a friend but now it can't happen so here I am in the most awkward position in the world and I bet you never thought once about us and our relationship and whether or not It could blossom into something more so I am really upset at that, I really like you Jowan but you never saw it. And my patience is wearing thin, so hurry with your proposition before I leave this room so I can pack my things so I can move to my new room where I can cry to my bedroom walls to release all this grief I am feeling right now." she said rapidly.

"I uh, I never thought you felt that way." he said. Silence followed. Then more.

"Like I said, my patience is wearing thin." she repeated.

"Oh right. Well I am not supposed to be seeing Lily she is going to take her vows soon. And I want to leave the Circle and get away, with Lily."

_So fucking romantic. _"And?" she said.

"You know that they trace us with our phylacteries?" she nodded. "I need help in destroying it."

"But why risk everything you have?"

"It's for Lily. Plus she said that they have a rousing suspicion that I am a blood mage, they- They are going to try to make me tranquil. You cant let that happen to me." he pleaded with his dark puppy eyes.

"And I won't. But Jowan you aren't though right?"

"Aren't what? A blood mage? What kind of a question is that? " he exclaimed.

"Of course you wouldn't be a blood mage. I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry Jowan. The plan?" she asked.

"We know where all of them are held, so we just need access to the storeroom, which is easy if we have a rod, the flame one, so we can unlock the lock. If you go to Owain he should have the rod. We'll meet here after you have the rod."

"And what are you going to do, while I do all the dirty work?" she asked.

"Avoid suspicion." he said with a sly smile.

She didn't take that smile by returning it with one of her own. She went off to the storeroom manager and asked for the rod.

"Do you have permission?" he asked with no emotion, he was a tranquil.

"How do I get permission?" she asked.

"Take this paper and have a senior sign this, bring it back and then I will grant you with the rod." he said.

She went to a random teacher and asked them to sign it. They didn't ask any questions, they didn't expect any mischief from the top student of the whole Circle. So she went back to the storeroom manager and took the rod back to Jowan.

"Got it." she said.

"That fast? Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Are you ready to risk your life?" she retorted.

"Thank you for doing this Crystal."

"Don't mention it. Besides you can't ever mention this to me since you are leaving forever." she said sharply.

He winced then they went to the chamber that held the phylacteries. They ran into a door that looked well supported. "It's infused with some sort of magic." observed Jowan.

"No shit." Crystal murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, 'Oh'."

"Is it something the rod can burn down?" he asked.

"Try it." she tossed him the rod, then he tried to burn the lock. But it was for naught.

"Is it something you can take down?" he asked.

"Probably." she shrugged then placed her hands on the lock. She concentrated and a small flame covered her palms. In a few moments, the lock was burnt off. "Okay, now what?"

"Crystal, do you realize you just bested the old magic? You did it with no problem! How did you do that? And the way you just brought the fire to your hands without even faltering. It's amazing." he exaggerated, but that was Jowan. That was who he was, as much as she hated him in that moment, she still thought he was the best friend in the world. They quickly found his phylactery and they went back up the stairs to go and continue the escape part of the plan.

To Crystal's surprise, they were waiting, everyone, Cullen, Gregoir, and Irving. A pang of guilt surged through her body, she disappointed the only person that cared for her, she upset Irving, he had been there to confide to and she ruined that. For what? Jowan? He was just going to leave her alone.

Before any templar could touch Crystal, she pleaded to Irving, eyes stinging with tears "Irving, I'm sorry!" she said half-sobbing.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" asked Gregoir.

Jowan broke his phylactery and conjured magic with his own blood that was in the phylactery. He was a blood mage.

"Seize-" Gregoir started, but he was soon knocked down by a wave of blood, so where his templar lackeys.

Soon Jowan was gone. Gone a liar and an untrustworthy adversary.

"You helped him escape!" accused Gregoir. "Bring her, she shall hang in the gallows where she belongs. And bring the sister, she has committed an unholy act and needs to be taken to get straightened out." he commanded.

"I invoke the Right Of Conscription." said Duncan from behind Irving, who still had the look of utter revulsion. Crystal looked away from that direction. Gregoir looked as if he were going to argue but he decided against it.

"You may leave immediately." said Irving with bitterness lashing out with his words.

Crystal had mixed emotions at that moment. She held back her tears.

Duncan walked over to Crystal and signaled her to follow him.

On the road he asked "Would you like to take a break and stay at an inn just up the road?"

"Sure." she said.

"Why did you help that blood mage?" he asked.

"I didn't know he was a blood mage. He told me he wasn't and I believed him. Like a stupid idiot, I believed him… I believe anyone…My turn, why did you help me?"

"You think the life of a Grey Warden is one filled with happiness and fame? This life I brought forth to you is a gift and it is not a gift in some ways. I helped you because we need more people on the Grey Warden order. You are much too powerful to be hung in the gallows to rot."

"You know I would've escaped them. I can overthrow all of them no problem. Even Irving. I could've broken out of the Circe any time I wanted to." she said honestly.

"I know. I have heard of your abilities which makes you an asset to the order."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything child." he responded.

"I have been betrayed twice in my life. And I don't mean small betrayals. How I ended up in the Circle was due to the treachery of a good friend who knew I was a mage. And once again I was lied to, a couple of hours ago. Generally I would like to think of myself as a good person. I never wronged anyone. Why does this happen to me? Do people look at me and say 'There is an elf let us go and treat her how no human should be treated.' You know what I mean? From my childhood, I knew my luck is nonexistent."

"I can't say I know how you feel. But I understand. Maybe the life of a Grey Warden is the life for you. It's a new start. It is something you need."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."


End file.
